phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!
|image= |caption="Bigfoot" about to "eat" Candace |season=1 |production=106A |broadcast=17 |story=Dan Povenmire Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Kent Osborne Kim Roberson |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 23, 2008 |international=June 25, 2009 (Nick Jr) |xd= |pairedwith="Tree to Get Ready" }} While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter . Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and friends are heading to their grandparents house near the lake for a couple of days. Buford says he'll find a nerd and steal his underpants, making Baljeet nervous. Isabella says she and her Fireside Girls troop will work on their accomplishment patches, to which they cheer with excitement. Candace is the only one not interested in going, as she finds the place boring and doesn't like the outdoors. When they arrive, they rush out to see Clyde and Betty Jo, Linda's parents. While the kids are getting ready, Perry escapes to his HQ via a tree slide and almost knocks over a vase when he exits. Major Monogram tells Perry that the tree slide hasn't been used in years since he was at "The Academy." He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is at his woodland retreat and needs to see what he's doing. Back at the lake house, everyone is enjoying themselves, except for Candace, who's trying to get a tan and is bothered by mosquitoes. Phineas gives her a Phineas special, a glass of limeade, and Isabella tells him her scout troop has finished pitching the tents. He then writes her troop for earning their tent pitching accomplishment patches. Clyde then sings a song about Bigfoot which gets the kids excited, and Candace feels annoyed that she has to stay here. Betty Jo tells her a teenager can have all sorts of fun here, and says they'll come up with something she'll enjoy. It's nighttime and Perry has reached the woodland villa. When he gets inside, Doofenshmirtz tells him that it's his week off. He started dating again and he's meeting his online date for the first time in person. Perry proceeds to leave until Doofenshmirtz's date shows up, and he doesn't want to find out he has a nemesis. Plus he doesn't have time to fight him, so he tells Perry to act like a mindless animal, which he does. She sees the platypus and cuddles him, while Doofenshmirtz introduces himself as Strudelcutie4427, his screen name for the date service. Back at camp, all the kids and Candace are sitting around the campfire, and Phineas writes on the paper for Isabella earning her marshmallow patch. He tells his grandfather they should tell scary stories, but Clyde suggests that they should let another kid other than Phineas tell the story. Candace isn't interested, and Baljeet tells a poor one about himself having to share a tent with Buford, so Phineas finally goes, telling kids a story about Bigfoot. Doofenshmirtz tries to get his date to notice him, but she's more interested in cuddling with Perry than getting to know her date better. Annoyed, he steps outside for some air. Phineas has finished telling his story by the time, and shadows appear behind the campers, scaring them. Doofenshmirtz overhears the screams and falls off the balcony by accident. Phineas finally tells everyone that the shadows aren't Bigfoot creatures, it's just Ferb operating puppets in the tree. Isabella tells him Ferb is sitting near them, but they soon realize that it's an inflatable Ferb. Doofenshmirtz climbs back up and his date overhears the noise. Mistaking him for Bigfoot, she knocks him over and then realizes she accidentally knock her date off. Perry escapes back to camp. Candace finally gets fed up being here until a real Bigfoot shows up and swallows her whole. All the kids run off scared, except for the grandparents, who were in on it the whole time. Candace steps out with her grandma and sees she's got an inflatable grandma as well, except that that's her grandma's identical twin, Lorraine, who comes out once a year when these two need to prank someone. While they get the scared kids back together, Doofenshmirtz falls and gets tangled up in the strings of puppets, and mistakes them for Bigfoot and runs away screaming. Candace gloats to the kids on how she managed to scare them and tells them Bigfoot doesn't exist. But in the distance, she sees Doofenshmirtz in the shadows with the puppets dangling behind him and assumes Bigfoot is real. The kids don't see anything and resume drinking hot cocoa, and Phineas wonders why Perry is covered in lipstick. Songs *''He's Bigfoot'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry entered his lair through a very old tree slide. It is revealed that the slide has not been used since Major Monogram went to "The Academy." After Perry leaves, Major Monogram has a small flashback about him begging his father not to send him to "The Academy," and his father responding with, "I'm not your real father." Monogram responds to this by saying, "I love you, Daddy!" Evil Jingle Instrumental Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! tune in Doofenshmirtz's doorbell. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 11th episode produced. 17th episode aired, first broadcast on February 23, 2008. * We see Phineas and Candace's grandparents, Clyde and Betty Jo for the first time, and also their great aunt, Lorraine. * Doofenshmirtz's dating-site screen name is "StrudelCutie4427" * When the Fireside Girls jump and cheer in excitement, Ferb jumps up and blows a party horn. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html :In "Get the Bigfoot Outa My Face," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 23, guest star Sandra Oh ("Grey's Anatomy") plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend, and Barry Bostwick ("Spin City") is Grandpa Clyde, whom Phineas, Ferb and Candace visit at their lake house. Candace hates the woods and feels like she doesn't belong in her family, especially since her grandfather is just an older version of Phineas. Meanwhile Perry is stuck as the third wheel on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's romantic date. * Goof: the amount of chairs in the car changes from three to one * Trivia: In this episode, during Major Monogram's audio flashback, the "father" voice says "I'm Not your father..." This line is said again by Mitch in The Chronicles of Meap. Continuity *In The Chronicles of Meap, Mitch says, "I am not your father," like in Monogram's "flashback". Allusions : Perry saving the vase is similar to when Mr. Moseby saves the vase in many episodes, even though he throws himself and Perry is laying when the vase is in mid-air.. (In the final episode of The Suite Life, the vase breaks.) Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Grandma Betty Jo (listed in credits as "Grandma Betty Joe") and Lorraine * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Sandra Oh as Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend ("Doof's Internet girlfriend") Question to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Cymphonique Miller as Holly (uncredited) * Ariel Winter as Gretchen (uncredited) * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Maulik Pancholy, Enn Reitel, Caroline Rhea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn